Ridalnae yor
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: He restrained himself not to cry as he dropped the paintbrush. The painting he had done on the wall was finally completed. D18.


**Title: Ridalnae yor**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Ratings: T**

**Pairings: D18, Dino x Hibari (and D69 and 6918 –in friendship means-)**

**Words (excluding details, forewords, and afterword): 5,145**

**Pages: 14**

**Summary: He restrained himself not to cry as he dropped the paintbrush. The painting he had done on the wall was finally completed. D18.**

**Disclaimer: Akira Amano owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Written for KHR Romance Writing Contest! …or that's what I want to say. This one not going to be accepted because this one is an AU and Mamma Boo doesn't allow AU story for the final round. So, I just post it up for my self satisfaction C: I was told to write angst or ****hurt/comfort**** without killing a character. Tsk, tsk...and the summary are sentences that I have to link with the story, so yeah…Anyway! This is my favorite pairing (with G27 as my OTP lol) so I did my best! Enjoy~ ****(*^o^*)b**

**Warnings: AU, no mafia-thingy, perhaps OOC-ness too**

* * *

Kyouya stared nonchalantly at the beautiful lake. The magnificent waves, gentle breeze and shimmering surface, all perfect, made his day seem even more abysmal. Horror's untold had haunted his day; from broken love to broken hearts, he had suffered it all.

Once again he gazed longingly at the lake. No matter how much he tried, the memories kept coming back. He could've just leave this place and go somewhere to forget it, but he couldn't. Wouldn't. Who can tell that he'll be able to return later? He decided to crave this perfection into his memory, so he would have no regret later.

Slowly, his thoughts went from the lakes perfection, its crystal surface and crimson rays of light reflecting off it, to him.

Dino Cavallone.

What more could he say. That he missed him? That went without saying. That he regretted leaving him? That'll work, but, alas, he wasn't a man who would take back his words, and he couldn't express the feelings of remorse well. So there's really nothing to say.

Shivering slightly, Kyouya finally decided to return. He had watched the place enough. If he stays longer, he would remember the blonde as well, and wouldn't be able to leave at ease.

* * *

"_Let's broke up."_

_Amber eyes blinked. The dazzling smile that used to stay on his face disappeared for a moment, before returned back, although a bit twitchy._

"_Wha—Kyouya, that's quite a funny joke. I thought you were serious."_

"_I'm always serious."_

_They stared at each other for awhile in silence. The younger male waited for the other to speak up. He had steeled himself not to cry or get shaken, whatever the blond would say to him. Nothing would break his determination._

"…_But, why, Kyouya? Did I do something that angered you?"_

"_No."_

"_Then tell me the reason!"_

"…_I don't like you anymore."_

"_You're lying."_

_Dino leaned forward to examine the younger man's expression. "That's not your real reason. I know you love me, Kyouya, and always will."_

_Biting his lips slightly, the Japanese glared at his Italian lover._

"_We're both males," he said, doing well hiding his shaky voice. "It's wrong."_

"_You didn't bother with it before."_

"_Now I do, so let's break up."_

"_But Kyouya—"_

"_Enough!"_

_Dino was taken aback when the other shouted at him. Kyouya wasn't one that would shout when talking, unless he got really angry. He noticed that the raven haired man was trembling slightly, and he got even more concerned. However, when he reached out to him, Kyouya snapped at his hand. Giving one final glare, he ran away, bracing himself so he wouldn't stop while the blonde called out for him._

"Kyou...?"

* * *

Dark eyes fluttered open slowly; causing another teardrop fell down his cheek. Rubbing the tears away, Kyouya corrected his sitting position. They were finally arrived in the airport. Yawning slightly, he stepped out of the taxi. A man with long, braided black hair handed over his bags and suitcases. They look similar, though the other man kept smiling kindly, unlike him.

"Can you bring them by yourselves? Or should I carry them for you?" the smiling guy asked.

"I'm fine, Fon," the short-haired one responded, walked past the other male.

Fon simply shrugged and followed his brother, who now walked beside I-Pin, their youngest sister. They were about to enter the building when Kyouya heard someone called his name.

"Kyou-chan...!"

He turned around to face the caller, snarling, "Don't call me that, you stupid pineapple."

Approaching them was a tall guy and a small woman. Both of them had their hair arranged into a pineapple-like ponytail, and look similar. The girl was smiling shyly and inclined her head, gave the family a polite greeting. The male was grinning playfully at Kyouya, who stayed composed but demanded the other to quickly state his intentions anyway.

"Thanks for coming, Mukuro, Chrome," Fon started, "It feels good to have someone see off our departure."

"You don't have to thank us. It's only proper, since we're good friends, right, Kyou-chan?" Mukuro's grin widen visibly at the sight of half-furious Kyouya.

"I didn't recall being in good terms with you," the young black haired male objected.

"You're just shy~"

"Shut up."

Chrome, Fon, and I-Pin laughed at the comedic fight between the two. Kyouya would never admit it, but Mukuro is indeed the closest person he would accept as a good friend. They always fight, a way to show that they actually cared for each other. Though lately, they didn't get to argue as much as they used to be.

Mukuro dragged Kyouya a bit far from the others, who paid them no mind as they were talking to each other right now. Once he made sure that the other three wouldn't hear their conversation, the taller one gave his friend a serious glance.

"I heard you broke up with Dino," he began, "Are you seriously going to cut all ties with him?"

The Japanese rolled his eyes. "Is that all you have to ask?"

"You two were so close. Everyone knows that you're a good match for each other and approved your relationship. You look happier than before you met him, and we all know that he's a good gentleman who will never hurt you. So why did you—"

"It's for the best."

"What makes you think it's the best option?"

"It's because that idiot is too kind and sympathetic. Though he's always act though so none will pity him, he's actually pretty easy to break. What do you think will happen to him, should he know that I failed the surgery?"

Mukuro had nothing to say to that. He too, was pretty close with Dino and knows the man very well. Being a gentle and humble person he was, that blonde Italian-born was loved and respected by almost everyone who knew him. However, because that very reason too, Dino often hid his feelings. He wouldn't allow anyone to see him distressed, and he was pretty good at hiding his sorrows, though both Kyouya and Mukuro could read through him clearly.

If he were to find out that his lover, Kyouya, suffered from bone cancer, surely he would be constantly worrying about him, and Kyouya just despise being pitied by others.

So far, only his family, Chrome, and Mukuro know about this fact. He had even told them to keep it secret, for the sake of pride. In his opinion, it was pointless anyway to tell people about his illness, because there was nothing they could do to recover his health.

"Kyou-niisan!" they saw I-Pin waved cheerily at them. "We have to check in soon!"

Sighing, Mukuro ran his hand through his navy hair. "Well, seems like I can't change your mind, so…good luck."

"You don't have to tell me," Kyouya smirked, before walked toward his sister and brother, with Mukuro stalking behind him.

Mukuro gave Fon a farewell handshake, while Chrome allowed I-Pin to hug her tightly. Kyouya had this uncaring expression on his face while he watched his friend approached him once again.

"I'll watch over him for you," he said, grinning impishly.

Kyouya scowled, looking away. "You don't have to. There's no guarantee I'll return to him anyway."

"It's actually not a choice. Our families are connected, so I'm bound to see him often."

The boy shrugged and walked away, entering the building while he was followed by I-Pin. Fon said good bye to Chrome and Mukuro before strode in, going after his younger siblings. The navy haired male grinned before grabbing his sister's hand, leading her to leave the airport.

* * *

"_You're a pretty good artist, Kyouya."_

_Kyouya averted his attention from the canvas before him to the smiling blonde behind him. Dino was observing the half-done picture. It was a picture of a small lake, surrounded by flower garden. The water part was still uncolored, as did the sky part. However, he knew that this picture will turn out to be a magnificent one, like the rest of his creations._

"_It's not like I had anything better to do."_

_The Italian man chuckled. He lifted his hand, showing two cones of ice cream—one was vanilla flavored, while the other one was chocolate flavored. "Take a rest for awhile and help me finished these off before they melt?"_

_The raven haired boy smiled lightly as he took the chocolate flavored one. He still sat on his chair, while Dino decided to sit on the ground. Both lapped at the cold treat contently, enjoying each other's presence although they have no topic to be spoken of._

"_Hey, Kyouya..."_

"_Hn...?"_

"_After you finished this one, make a portrait of me."_

_Black eyebrow rose at the bold statement. "Why?"_

"_...Because I want to see how Kyouya look at me!"_

_He stifled a laugh. "Then, I refuse to do so," he complied, returning to his painting as he finished eating the cone._

"_What? Why?"_

"_...Because I don't want to."_

"_That's quite mean…"_

_Kyouya decided to ignore him and continued dabbing his paintbrush on the white canvas. Azure for the sky, light grey for the cloud, cerulean for the lake water. Dino smiled as he watched his lover's stoic expression while he was painting the picture._

_Lovely..._

_The moment the raven haired male put down his brush, the picture was done. As predicted, it was gorgeous. Kyouya smiled in satisfaction while he observed his creation. When he was about to criticize it, he felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist._

"_It's striking, Kyouya," he praised, "Your creation is reflecting your true beauty."_

"_Praising me won't help you gaining what you wanted."_

_Dino laughed and hugged the younger man tighter. They stayed like that for awhile, until Kyouya became bored and pushed the blonde away, taking his tools and walked away with Dino trudged along behind him, accompanying Kyouya until they reached his house._

* * *

He woke up with a groan. Why does he have to dream about him right after he finished the surgery? It wasn't like he hates it. He missed Dino, yes, but he wanted to forget about him. Their relationship is over. He should find someone better than him, be it a girl or a boy, it doesn't matter. He shouldn't hope that he'll forgive him and accept him again when he returned. He shouldn't.

"Kyou-niisan...!"

He averted his gaze from the ceiling toward Fon and I-Pin, who just returned from shopping. They bought lots of stuffs, mostly sweet confections for I-Pin, but there's also Fon and Kyouya's favorites. The girl approached her bedridden brother, smiling happily as she took out a plastic bag.

"Kyou-niisan, guess what we bought for you!"

Kyouya simply stared curiously at her. Knowing that he would never guess, she pulled out a set of painting tools. His eyes widened as he recognized how they looks so similar with the ones he saw within his dream.

"We thought that you'll get bored by now, because you won't be able to leave for quite awhile," Fon grinned, pulled out a large sketchbook and a canvas, and then he placed it on his brother's lap. "You like painting, right? You can kill time with it."

The short-haired man smiled lightly, grateful for his brother and sister's caring attitude. "Thank you very much."

"Now, Kyou-niisan...! Draw a sketch of I-Pin with Fon-niisan!"

"I-Pin, Kyou is still sick."

Kyouya couldn't help but to smile warmly. He was happy that he had his family with him.

* * *

"Hey, Cavallone... Are you listening?"

Dino snapped out of his thoughts when he Mukuro waved his hand in front of his face. They were currently in a small café in Namimori, enjoying the warm noon together, accompanied by ice teas and cakes. They had been spending lot of quality times together since Kyouya moved, because practically the blonde had nothing better to do than stalking the black haired boy.

He smiled sheepishly before inquiring, "Sorry, Mukuro. What did you say?"

The navy haired one sighed. "Never mind," he played with his straw. "You missed him, didn't you?"

"Missed who?"

"Kyou-chan."

Mukuro noticed that at the mere mention of Kyouya's name, those ember eyes that were usually glowing like a sun darkened as he recalled him, his ex-lover. Both say nothing for the following minutes, until the younger one sipped his tea and began,

"You could've just called him. I got his number."

"He said it is wrong for us to be together, Mukuro," the blonde sighed. "He didn't want me to stay with him anymore. It's pointless to speak with him."

"Cavallone—"

"Mukuro, please... Stop talking about him."

"…Fine."

Dino forced a smile then gulped down his ice tea. He got up from his seat and put his money near the empty glass. "Let's go, Mukuro. There's this new shop that I wanted to see."

"You'll pay, Cavallone," Mukuro grinned evilly.

"Ah…then we'll just have to window shopping."

"Kufufu~"

* * *

"_Kyouya, I love you!"_

_Each time he heard those words from him; he would roll his eyes and scoffed. "Don't you have anything else to say when you came?"_

"_Hmm…how about, 'ti amo, Kyouya'?" the blonde chuckled. "Well, that's all I could say so you'll understand that I love you so much!"_

"_You're…acting like a smitten girl."_

"_I'm smitten to you."_

"_Why do you say all these nonsense?"_

"_Because, despite the fact that you feel the same way as I do, you never confess that you love me too, Kyouya."_

_The raven haired boy looked up at his lover. Dino had this serious yet gentle expression on his face—an expression that will always be able to win his heart. The Italian male smiled, when he knew that once again, he managed to get what he wanted. Unfortunately, he was, for once, wrong._

"_That'll happen when I draw a picture of you, which is, never."_

_The rest of their date was spent with Dino nagging to Kyouya to say it at least once and the latter ignoring the older male to his best ability._

* * *

He observed the picture before him. It didn't have any details like his other paintings. His recently finished picture consist of seven rainbow colors splashed on each other, resulting quite a strange image, yet have a bit artistic sense in it. He sighed and was about to replace the canvas with the new one when Fon entered the basement.

"Kyou, shouldn't you have a walk around the town?" the older brother questioned, "It's a clear day. Why don't you visit some random place? Maybe you'll find some inspirations."

Kyouya sighed. True, he was kinda ran out of inspirations since he arrived to Namimori (Fon decided that, since the surgery was a success, they might as well return to Japan). Accepting Fon's advice, he grabbed his sketchbook and some charcoals with him, leaving the basement once he managed to stop Fon's warn.

He allowed his legs dragging him to some random places, where he would stop to see if he could capture a good object to be sketched at. So far, he had ventured to the shopping district, his beloved middle and high school (even meeting his best friend Tetsuya and stopped to have a little talk with him), and now he led himself into a park.

When he stopped near the entrance's gate, he noticed that it was the same park which kept showing up in his dreams—the dreams about Dino. Well, they often went to this place, and because the place was quite beautiful, he loved to portray its grandness onto the canvas.

Strolling around the small, grassy path, Kyouya started recalling the memories he had with that certain blonde here. Sometimes, they would just stay at each other's side, because he was painting, and Dino had no choice but to accompany him. At other times, they would sit on one of the many benches in that park, eating ice creams. All they need is to have each other's presences nearby. When they do, nothing else mattered.

The raven haired male sat under a big tree near the clear lake. He missed this place a lot. Like painting, this place had similar effect to sooth his mind. Smiling as he obtained some inspirations, he opened his sketchbook and was about to draw lines with the charcoal, when his dark eyes caught glimpse of a familiar bluenette walked casually with a certain blonde, laughing together.

Seeing Dino and Mukuro talking to each other was like seeing good friends having a good time together. If just they weren't holding hands, and didn't emit 'love love aura'. Kyouya's eyes followed their movements, even though he refused to watch them so close like that. He was jealous, but could do nothing to stop them.

While Dino appeared to be clueless about his ex-lover's presence in that part, the navy haired man beside him saw with the corner of his mismatched eyes. He was surprised at first, but regained his composure quickly and let go of the Cavallone's hand, waving at Kyouya.

"Kyou-chan...!"

The mention of his nickname caused Kyouya to snap out of his shocked state. He was considering running away, but decided against it when he saw the two approached him. Being his usual self, Mukuro quickly wrapped his arms around the shorter male, chuckling when Kyouya growled and told him to release him. Dino, on the other hand, was a bit nervous to see the boy after quite a long time.

"When did you return?"

"…three days ago."

Mukuro loosened his hug slightly to frown at Kyouya. "And you didn't see me immediately? How mean."

"I called your house, and Chrome said you're out with someone," he averted his gaze toward the blonde, who remained silent until now. "And I have a hunch I shouldn't bother you by calling your cellphone."

The tension was awkward. For a moment, the ex-couple just stared at each other in silence, while their navy haired friend was wondering how he could be involved in this silly, lover's dispute. Growing tired under the heavy atmosphere, Kyouya opened his mouth to speak,

"What are you two doing here?"

"Ah, well…we're—"

"We're dating," Dino said, cutting Mukuro's explanations. "We've been together since you left."

Bluish grey eyes widened at the statement. His friend, who still had his arms around his shoulder, shifted his gaze from him to Dino. The blonde was smiling as usual. To Mukuro, Dino was faking smile, a kind of mendacity that he would use every now and then, whenever he was in a bad mood. To Kyouya, Dino was serious, because whenever he smiled like that, he was being honest.

"I see," the small response came from the black haired one of the three after another minute in silence. "Congratulations. I'm happy for you two."

Hearing that, Mukuro returned his attention to Kyouya. "Kyou-chan, you misunderstand it, we're just—"

"It's alright."

He rose to his feet, shoving the navy haired male away from him. Grabbing his sketching tools, he muttered quietly, "You fulfilled your promise to watch over him. You did a great job."

And with that, he left the park in haste steps. Dino didn't even bother to stop him or anything, while Mukuro hissed and glared at the blonde. The Cavallone's only response was an innocent, confused look as he asked, "Why did you glare at me like that?"

"You're an idiot, Cavallone, you really are."

* * *

"_Kyou-chan, what are you doing?"_

_Kyouya gasped and hid his sketchbook. This action made Mukuro, whose heart is already naughty from the very beginning, smiled and struggled to get the book from his friend's hand. After lots of efforts and resistances, the navy haired man got what he wanted. His playful smile widened visibly when he saw what Kyouya drew on the paper._

_It was a picture of a smiling Dino, with all the details that the Japanese boy could remember._

"_Oya, oya…you do love him so much, huh?"_

"_Shut up, you damned pineapple. Give it back to me."_

_Mukuro chuckled and returned the book, allowing the smaller man to continue depicting his lover. In his opinion, the two looked so cute together, and he was sure that everyone would agree. He had decided to support the two, no matter what it takes._

* * *

Fon and I-Pin peeked into their brother's room with concerned look. Kyouya just returned from his stroll around the town and suddenly rushed back into his room. When they were about to ask what happened to him, they saw him rummaged through his drawers, where he kept his old books—including his old sketchbooks. When he found what he wanted, he looked for something else, but failed to find one.

"Looking for something, Kyou?" the long haired man inquired, intending to help his brother.

"Where is my canvas?"

"Ah…? I thought you've used the last one to draw a sakura tree in its full bloom."

Hissing, Kyouya quickly ran past his siblings toward the entrance door. I-Pin followed him in panic, shouting, "Kyou-niisan! It's weekend! The store is closed today!"

Hearing that, Kyouya hit the wall beside him, creating a small crack on it. His sister yelped in fear and cowered behind their older brother. Fon sighed as he approached the younger man, patting his shoulder in attempt to calm him down.

"If you're really in a hurry," he began, "I can prepare a 'canvas' for you."

* * *

"What?"

Mukuro nodded firmly. He just finished explaining the reason as to why Kyouya decided to break up with Dino, and told him about his illness. The blonde was, obviously, surprised to learn the truth. He rubbed his temples as a sudden headache crashed him.

"So he didn't want to tell me anything because he didn't want me to worry about him?"

"Yes. Knowing you, you'll fall into deep depression if somehow the surgery failed."

"But now he returned—"

"You're making him misunderstood our relationship!" the navy haired man hissed, "I'm sure he actually wanted to return to you, that's why I stayed close to you, so none will try to hit on you. Why can't you figure that out?"

Dino had nothing to say about that. True, since Kyouya left, all of sudden he became very close to Mukuro. He used to think that perhaps the bluenette was trying to cheer him up and cured him from his broken heart state. However, it turned out that Mukuro hold no special feelings and remained by his side so when Kyouya come back to Japan, they could made up?

How folly…

The younger of the two sighed while the other remained silent. When he rose to his feet, he heard that Cavallone muttered something.

"Then….what should I do? Can I…regain Kyouya's trust?"

"I don't know. But you can try it. You're never one to give easily, right, Cavallone?"

After minutes of silence between the two, Dino lifted his head and stared back at his friend's mismatched eyes. Mukuro smiled. The unyielding sun had returned.

* * *

"_You're Hibari Kyouya?"_

_He averted his gaze from his painting—a picture of two fish danced in the water, as if symbolizing the balance of Yin Yang—and his eyes met with the other's amber ones. It reminded him of the sun, added to the fact that his smile seems so warm to him. He kept his eyes on the unknown blonde, which he hadn't seen before._

"_I'm Dino Cavallone, a friend of Mukuro."_

"_You're a friend of that pineapple-head? What business do you have with me?"_

"_I love you. I want you to be my lover."_

_He blinked._

"_What? Repeat…"_

"_I love you. I want you to be my lover," Dino repeated slowly. "I often saw you painting or sketching around here, and I thought you're beautiful, just like your creations."_

_Kyouya scoffed, returned his attention to the colored canvas. He was about to lift his paintbrush and splashed more color when he said, "Would you give up if I rejected your confession?"_

"_Of course not... I'm quite stubborn."_

"…_Then, you're accepted. Congratulations."_

"_Err…that sounds like I was just accepted to work as an employee or something," the Italian man chuckled. He grinned happily and embraced the younger male, caused Kyouya to get startled at the unexpected action. "Thank you, Kyouya! Let's have good time together, ne?"_

"_Let me go, herbivore. I can't finish my work."_

"_Haha...! Sorry, sorry."_

_With that, he let go of his young lover. The raven haired man sighed and continued painting the canvas. There was slight shade of pink on his cheeks, which made Dino smiled wider while he waited beside him, observing the picture. Sure, it was a strange confession of love, but he was satisfied with it, and as far as he can have the skylark, nothing else matter._

* * *

The memories emerged all of sudden as he moved his hand, which was holding large paintbrush, to color the wall before him. Sure, he couldn't get a canvas to draw, but Fon showed him their basement. He told him that he could paint the wall whatever he wanted. It was pretty clean, despite it wasn't used for years. He even said that Kyouya can use this as his workshop.

He colored the wall according his memory. Lots of golden used for this grand painting. He had to mix the colors to get wheat color to paint the skin parts. The old sketchbook that he retrieved earlier was opened, showing an illustration of a certain someone. The details were done based on that illustration, because no matter what, the memory of him was quite vague.

And finally, it's done. He restrained himself not to cry as he dropped the paintbrush. The painting he had done on the wall was finally completed. He stepped back to observe his latest creation—a smiling Dino, though he appeared younger than his current age. Well, he made the sketch several years ago, so it wasn't a wonder.

"Kyou-niisan...!"

Kyouya looked at the doorway and saw I-Pin peeked into the room. She was about to say something when she saw the portrait on the wall, and was amused to recognize who it was. "Wow…no wonder Kyou-niisan act all hasty before."

"Is that all you have to say, I-Pin?"

"Oh, no... Actually, Muku-niisan came with Dino-niisan. Fon-niisan told me to come and get you to see them."

His dark eyes widened when she mentioned their name. What do they want? Showing off their relationship in front of him and hurt his heart? Have they no heart? Do they hate him and decided to show up as a form of vengeance?

"I-Pin, what takes you so long?" Fon appeared in the doorway as well, and, like his sister, grinning once he saw the painting. "Oh, what a coincidence…perhaps you should take a look at this."

Kyouya frowned when he saw his brother and sister stepped aside, allowing someone…no, two people entered the basement. Much to his dismay, those two people were Dino and Mukuro. He cringed and stepped aback, apparently hating their presences in his new workshop. Laughter erupted from the navy haired male as he approached his smaller friend, ruffling his silky dark hair.

"Here, I bring that stupid Cavallone," he stated the obvious. "I've told him about your reason for breaking up with him, and about your illness."

The Japanese man looked at the aforementioned blonde, who had this guilty look on his face. He took a step toward Kyouya, who keep on staring at him warily. "Yes, Mukuro told me what happened. I'm…sorry I misunderstood your situation."

Kyouya said nothing. He wasn't ready to speak with Dino, especially after he was caught red-handed portraying him on the wall. If the blonde still remembered about his words, then he would have to say it. The words 'I love you'.

When he noticed that the two needs some time alone, Mukuro walked away from the room and dragged Fon and I-Pin in the process. Both siblings knew what the Italian boy intended to do, so they brought that guest of theirs into the living room for a cup of tea while they were waiting for the couple to solve their conflict.

The silence became even more pronounced as the trio left. Kyouya sighed and turned around, cleaned away his painting tools. Knowing that the younger man wouldn't start the conversation, Dino took the initiative to speak up.

"I love you, Kyouya."

The words caused Kyouya to freeze. How long had it been since the last time he heard those words from him? He missed those words so much. They were always able to sooth his mind, somehow. While he was deep in his thought, he felt a pair of hand snuck around his waist, pulling his back against Dino's warm chest, calmed him down further.

"I'm really, really sorry to say those words back then, in the park," he whispered to his ear, "I was kinda mad at you, and I thought you really didn't hold any feeling toward me."

"I truly didn't."

"Lies... If you didn't love me, you wouldn't make that."

The younger of the two turned his head, and was greeted with a warm smile—it was very identical with the one that he just portrayed on the wall. The blonde leaned forward and planted a feathery kiss on his forehead, causing the Japanese's pale cheeks to be stained with red shades. Dino laughed as he thought that he looks so cute like that.

"So, you remembered," Kyouya muttered, touching the spot where Dino had kissed just now.

"Of course I remembered. I'm always looking forward to this!"

"…I wouldn't say it."

"Ah…that's too bad, but I'm okay with it, because I got to see Kyouya blushing again."

The skylark punched the other's abs, hard. Dino winced and frowned at his young lover, wondering why he hit him out of the blue. Kyouya sent a death glare at him, which wasn't very effective to make the Italian cringe in fear. Instead, Dino was smiling again, and it softened his glare to the point of pouty look. In the end, Kyouya rested his head on the older man's chest, relishing the alluring fragrance of Dino.

"So, I'm forgiven?"

"As long as you promised not to date that stupid pineapple again."

"Does Kyouya jealous of Mukuro?"

"If you say that again, I'll break up with you again."

"It doesn't matter."

Gray eyes stared back at amber orbs, conveying the emotions of confusion. The owner of those eyes that glistened like a sun merely smiled and gave him another kiss, this time on his tender lips. Kyouya wasn't one to kiss back, but he found himself opening his mouth wider, leaning up just a little. They stopped kissing when they ran out of breath, and hugging each other again.

"_Ti amo, Kyouya._"

"…As I, to you."

**

* * *

**

**Translation:**

**Ridalnae yor = irreplaceable you / you're irreplaceable (Hymmnos language, Ancient Metafalss dialect)**

**

* * *

Lame story is lame. My friends said that the plot is too common, but I can't help it! *wails* Kyouya is Fon's younger brother and I-Pin's big brother. I just need them to be a family because there's no way Kyouya can pay for the hospital and operation's expenses all by himself (cuz he's not in the mafia). Fon and Kyouya looked alike, so the brothers role fit them, and I-Pin is their sister because…well, making him as Fon's daughter sounds…weird.**

**Mukuro and Dino are friends, because their parents are friends and both family are Italians that lived in Japan. Kyouya and Mukuro are friends too, because they got into same classes for five times in a row. Oh also, Kyouya got different nicknames from different people. I did it on purpose so he can differentiate who called him, and ignored them immediately lol**

**Okay, enough from me. Please review if you can ^w^ Oh and…please read my other D18 fic, ****To tell you I love you****, for KHR Romance Writing Contest :D**


End file.
